User blog:ImMoreBoredThanYou/How I Think TJF Mods Should Rate Levels
This is a little rating system that I made up for myself. Remember, not all of this was well thought out. Feel free to add your opinion(s) about this system so that I can remove the bias from myself so I can stop being such a huge "dick" to certain people. First, I will start the verdict at 5/10. Then, I will increase and decrease the rating based on what is included in the level. I will always (try to) do the positives first before I do the negatives. Once I have my verdict rating complete, I will rate that level with the verdict rating, but the number of votes I will give will be based on how many votes the level already had before I begin to rate it and how bad the level is. If a good level has about 71 votes, I will give it 10 votes. If a good level has only 15 votes, I will still give it 10 votes. If a bad level on the other hand has about 80 votes, the number of votes I will give will probably just be a number close to the number of votes it already has, but I will try to not give it more than its current number of votes. When there are so many positives that it makes it bypass the 10/10 maximum rating, it won't. So if the rating increments add up to 6+ or more, the rating won't add up to 11+/10, it will remain on 10/10. This is just so that I can be fair and do the negatives next. Oh and, since the verdict rating uses tenths, divide the rating by 2 and there's your actual rating. Ratings such as 3.5/5 will need to get rounded up to 4.0/5. Now I'll be honest, I actually don't use this system often due to the massive amount of terrible levels that clog up the top levels list in the level browser. I '''SOMETIMES' use it, but that's only for levels that are actually original. If we could maybe rate down enough of those shit levels off the top level list, the majority of levels would stop being so lame, and this system would then actually be useful.'' Rating Increments/Reductions What increases the verdict rating *Balanced difficulty (No harsh difficulty curves) (+1) *Originality (+1) *Creativity (+1) *Fun to play **'F'''ast speed '(+1)' **'A't least tries to include difficulty '(+1)' **'G'et to kill people (If the level is unoriginal, this one will not apply) '(+1)' **Craziness (Possibly humorous deaths, fast pacing, frantic designs, etc) '(+1)' *Has replay value (Does not neccesarily mean difficult enough for the player to replay the level a lot, but rather multiple "paths" and such) '(+1)' *Details '(+1-2)' *Complicated mechanics (Such as the A.I in my Segwayball and Segway Race levels, the levels "headshoter !!!" and "Alaskan Fisherman", things like that. Maybe eventually I'll add better examples.) '(+1)' *Variety (Why see the same characters, objects, obstacles, and details at every area?) '(+1)' What decreases the verdict rating *Repetition (seeing the same obstacles every 5 seconds or so) '(-2)' *Unoriginality (Depends on if it's discernibly unoriginal. If it's kind of unoriginal, the deduction won't be that much, but if it is VERY unoriginal, the deduction will be high.) '(-2-5)' *Asks the player to rate a certain number of stars or save replays '(x-1)' *Boring/Tedious parts (i.e. long slideshows, unneccesarily slow elevators, no activity) '(x-1)' *Boring in general; Not thrilling '(-2)' *Luck required (There's a difference between pure skill and pure luck. I've seen many "99.85178357487672923905 IMPOSSIBRU" levels, and most of them require luck.) '(-3)' *Spam (You've seen levels where Wheelchair Guy NPC's stacked on top of each other and a bunch of hazards stacked on top of each other, right?) '(-5)' *Not challenging (Does not even try add SOME challenge) '(-2)' *Annoying sounds (Sounds are not used properly) '(-2)' *Rants (Yes, I WILL include those that whine about the unoriginal levels, surprisingly.) '(-5)' *Bad placements (Almost like "Spam", but not as extreme) '(-2)' *Path is not obvious (Just like boss fights in video games when you need to make their weak spots discernible, you got to make the level's path obvious.) '(x-1)' *Length is too long (This is determined by its difficulty. If a level is hard, it shouldn't be so long. If a level is easy, it shouldn't be short.) '(-1)' *Suggested playable character is not correct (Pogo jumps with Wheelchair Guy... sigh...) '(-1)' *Requires exploit(s) (Such as the flying exploit that Irresponsible Dad and Mom can perform)' (x-1)''' Category:Blog posts